


Huis Clos.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual L (Death Note), Death Note is full of horrible people and I love every single one of them, Demiromantic Light Yagami, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Multi, Not A Fix-It, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, POV Yagami Light, Philosophy, Shinigami Yagami Light, Stalking, Straddling the line between enemies to lovers, Time Travel, in the past, past Shinigami Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: A black notebook fell out of the sky.If Light had been paying attention the movement would have been in the corner of his left eye or not have been caught at all. But Light’s eyes had been on the window as the teacher lectured on. So he saw it and wondered.Because that notebook fell in middle of the school’s yard. Even if a classmate had skipped class and thrown the thing off the roof it shouldn’t have landed that far.And so Light’s interest was piqued.(So they all began again.The human world is a stage and they were merely once more playing their roles.But Light wasn’t a human now, was he? He never had been even before his death.)
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Yagami Light & Yagami Sachiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Huis Clos.

This was how it ends; this was how it began (again).

A black notebook fell out of the sky. 

If Light had been paying attention the movement would have been in the corner of his left eye or not have been caught at all. But Light’s eyes had been on the window as the teacher lectured on. So he saw it and wondered.

Because that notebook fell in middle of the school’s yard. Even if a classmate had skipped class and thrown the thing off the roof it shouldn’t have landed that far. 

And so Light’s interest was piqued. 

(So they all began again. 

The human world is a stage and they were merely once more playing their roles.

But Light wasn’t a human now, was he? He never had been even before his death.) 

He never stood a chance. 

(All went as was planned.) 

[\\] 

The crowd of his fellow students were chattering. They were close to graduation to after all and wasn’t it exciting to soon be capable of leaving this place? (Trading one tedious place for another.

Just a few more years, Light had to tell himself on more than one occasion, and then his life can truly begin. Then it can be interesting - then Light can follow his father in his foot steps.) 

Light doesn’t run nor does he shove anyone as he made his way to the yard. There was however a purpose and therefore celerity in his step there had not been there for months. 

Something in his mind itched. Because it’s been over an hour and Light has had time to try and figure out how the notebook landed in middle of the yard. Still those are ideas. Now he could begin to try and figure it out. 

To reach it Light has to step off of the sidewalk and into the grass. There was not even a single moment of hesitation from leaving the path. This grass is freshly cut and so there’s clumps of grass on the lawn. Light walked around them as he made his way towards the notebook. From here he can see the white letters imprinted on the the cover. It’s English, he discerned before reading the words. 

DEATH NOTE. 

The sight made Light blink but his stride didn’t falter. His fingers reached out, there were surely blades of cut grass on his shoes, his eyebrows were knitted together (perhaps this was after all some prank), and he doesn’t need to dally because he did have Cram School- 

Many years ago Light had stood on the beach and had waited for a wave to come. It had slammed into him: unyielding - either you moved with it, you ran far from it, or you knocked down - and tasting of salt that made his eyes sting and had filled his mouth. 

It was a sensation akin to that which was what fell upon Light as his fingers curled around the spine of the notebook. There was no time to scream before memories were poured into his mind and threatened to drown him; Light hadn’t realized he was standing before a wave but he’s been slammed into by one none the less. 

It was only after the it began that Light’s lips finally part only (trying to breathe made it worse) this was going all as planned and screaming - attracting attention that would surely lead to someone touching his notebook - would ruin it. 

His legs fell. Pain flared into his knees and that feeling was something he had not felt in years because shinigami did not feel pain - they could not be hurt after all.  
The closest thing to that sensation was when one of the humans he gave his notebook to did not listen to their lord’s teaching. (Because they may inherit what was his - what still is his - and what he was but they will never be his successors.) 

His breath was a stuttering thing and his shoulders shook. (He didn’t know if it was unvoiced laughter, fear, or pain.) When Light finally got off the ground one of his knees was dipping from a limp. 

(It was his hand first and then Matsuda the fool had-) 

At the memory Light’s fingers curled but it was air they held. There was no pen to hold. 

Yet, whispered a very old part of him. 

At the thought - at the memories - revulsion ran through him. It was a cold feeling because surely this wasn’t real, surely he was drugged. 

Surely he wouldn’t have murdered thousands if not millions of people.

But that part of Light didn’t understand. It was a sin for god to clean his earth and the sinners were pollution. Criminals were weeds that had to be yanked from the garden or else they would steal from the flowers that out to live and prosper. 

Home; going home was something both parts of him could agree on. 

And though there might be a limp in his movement Light had purpose in his steps.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Huis Clos is the French title - the original title - of No Exit. 
> 
> 2.) This fic is based off an oneshot I wrote three years ago. If have you read Let’s Play do you think my writing has improved since then? 
> 
> 3.) I just recently posted a chapter that was seventeen thousand words long for my PJ time travel so, yes, I can write long chapters. I just didn’t feel like making this first chapter long. (I’m not promising a chapter that has the word count of seventeen thousand but I am promising longer chapters.)


End file.
